Fallen
by Blue Jeans
Summary: Who was the true conqueror at the fall of the Silver Millennium? A VenusKunzite one-shot vignette.


Fallen  
******  
by blue  
  
He stood within the evening's embrace.  
  
"Sometimes I think I can never reach you." Startled, he blinked   
as he looked to his side. A woman with long blond hair, pouring over her   
shoulder like a golden waterfall, stared back at him pensively.  
  
He shook his head as he pulled away from her drowning glance and   
looked up once more at the black emptiness before him. She was so   
fragile, that blue planet from where he came. Hanging before the black   
oblivion, as if ready to be plunged into the darkness and never again   
emerge back to radiance. Yet, she glowed continuously, as if ignorant of   
the dangers that lay around her.  
  
"I don't think you want to reach me, hime-sama." He told the   
golden woman beside him, politely, yet his posture spoke otherwise. It   
was difficult to say when he became such a lonely and private person,   
because somewhere along the lines of losing his youth and becoming a man,   
he had forgotten the meaning of words. His lifetime companion understood,   
but she didn't and she was stubbornly refusing to leave him to silence.  
  
Silence is safe. That much he knew.  
  
If he looked, he would've seen her sad smile. It was so unlike   
her to let the darkness seep into her eyes, and yet, with him she did   
not feel obligated to hide her soul behind the fragile glass of joy. It   
would shatter here, and he would shatter it. Neither of them liked any   
illusions that were used to trick, but both used them well.  
  
"I don't think you know what you want from me," she finally   
answered. Using words like a weapon, allowing them to be like his, as  
she gently caressed them lovingly to her own cause. That had always   
been her strategy, and she was the best when it came to games like   
these.  
  
He smirked at the comment as he turned to her, taking   
a momentary risk that went against all of his instincts and immediately   
regretting it. "You don't know me," he told her coldly, unable to keep   
his voice under the strict constraints of politeness. It was easier with   
Endymion because the young prince had never been this pushy.  
  
But the Moon, the Moon was not like home. The Moon would never   
keep her luminescence from the velvety night, and only when she chose to,  
would she ever wrap the arms of the darkening clouds around her. She was   
good at hiding when she found it necessary, but the Moon would bask in   
the afterglow of the day when her time has come to shine.  
  
Always the bright satallite watched, and only spoke her mind when   
she wanted to dominate. But now, in the dark evening of this black   
emptiness, did the Moon indeed shine like a goddess upon her throne in the   
expressionless sky and shamelessly bared her white arms and back to his   
home, millions of miles away.  
  
He couldn't decide if he admired or hated her brazenness.  
  
"Matte," he told the princess in a soft, stern voice. A voice as   
frigid as the coldest ice that the Senshi of Mercury wielded during   
battle. It was a voice he used on rebellious soldiers and it was the   
voice he used on his enemies. "Stop these games now! You don't know who   
you're dealing with!" He was losing his cool to her silent observations.   
He was losing the calm he had established within his cold black heart   
after years of practice.  
  
It was unnerving.  
  
And she would never understand.  
  
She was the light.  
  
The light can never hold such darkness close to her heart.  
  
Yet, the princess faced his coldness, unflinching where even his   
darkest enemies could not hold ground, not a golden strand of hair seemed   
to be disturbed by his outburst. Those crystal blue eyes, like the summer   
skies of Earth -- like home -- stared back at him, deepening into the   
fresh azure lakes near the castle walls. She watched him with an   
intensity that made him tear his eyes away, never had anyone ever done   
that to him. They were always the first to turn, not him.  
  
Yet, the light did burn within his heart of ice.  
  
She never moved from her perch against the radiant moonstone   
pillars, never stopped looking at him in the same pensive way that was in   
itself, frighteningly intense. It was as if she were trying to tell him   
something without saying the words aloud. It was as if she expected him   
to listen to sounds that couldn't be heard. "You're afraid of me." She   
finally said, breaking the silence momentarily. It was a bold statement,   
as if she knew the truth well before he did, and it seemed to sadden her   
at this discovery. "Why?"  
  
He paused and turned his eyes once more to the serenity of his   
childhood days, of a home that he could not locate on that swirling blue   
globe before him but was comforted nonetheless by the reassurance of its   
presence. Back into innocence where it was not difficult to dream about   
what the Earth beneath him would look like if he could fly, but never   
could he have imagined her beauty or her vulnerability from such a   
distance, until now.  
  
But the battles took his youth away, and the killings and the  
endless political agendas. There were too many things to list on what   
had disillusioned him about Earth, but he loved her nonetheless. Here,   
upon this foreign satellite, with foreign races that claimed to watch   
over her, protecting her from herself, he found himself awed by her   
beauty once more, and he even fell more deeply in love with the planet   
of his birth. The white gloves he wore hid the callouses on his hands,   
but they could not hide the man he had become.  
  
The woman beside him was closer, but somehow, he felt as if she   
was even farther from him than he was to his Earth, his home.  
  
"You may be a threat," he answered at last. He could not deny   
that he did not trust the outsiders; they had never given him reasons to   
do so.  
  
Then the tickling soft trickle of laughter reached his ears as he   
looked to her confused, irritated, and slightly curious at why she would   
laugh at his honest reply -- though he would never admit to such an   
emotion as curiosity.  
  
The princess smiled at him amused once she removed her hand from   
her lips and her bright eyes sparkled with usual cheer, though this time   
it was truly genuine. "I may be a threat?" She asked incredulously, her   
eyes wide with innocence. Pointing at herself with mock disbelief as she   
flashed him another bedazzling smile. "Never!" she protested   
flirtatiously.  
  
Apparently, she had not forgotten her courtesan manners at a time   
like this. His frown though, did not discourage her. It seemed that   
nothing he did had any affect on what she was determined to have! He   
did not wish to acknowledge what it was that she wanted to have either,  
because he was afraid of the answer he would give if he thought of such  
things. He was a soldier. A general. It was a foolish take on his part  
to have agreed to have come here, thinking that he could handle the   
situation like he's always done before with ease. But the women of the   
Moon unsettled him. They were different than the usual ladies he was used   
to. They were annoyingly flighty, and filled to the brim with giggles and   
gossip, but behind those smiles of childishness were brilliantly trained   
students in the fields of art, literature, science and war. They were   
much more dangerous than the women of Earth could ever dream to be and in   
that they unsettled him even more because of their deceptive behaviors  
behind those fluttering fans and lying laughter.  
  
How his friend would mock him if the other knew what he was   
thinking of! But he was alone with this tenacious and vivacious princess   
of Venus. Venus! Of all the planets of the universe, he had to get stuck   
with the most beautiful and most deceiving one!  
  
The crown princess was the jewel of the court of the planet Venus,   
and her audaciousness were just as widely known on the Moon. Her title   
even was whispered in hushed myths and legends, about a beauty so   
unsurpassed that she was named after a goddess, the goddess of beauty and   
love!  
  
Her heart is no warmer than mine, he concluded, even though he had   
no such evidence. Not even in the face of her pensiveness had she ever   
reached the coolness he had emitted. The Moon people must think we're all   
just cold hearted bastards, he thought wearily, but was much too tired of   
all these illusive games to appear otherwise.  
  
Yet, how dare she try to deceive him at a time like this?  
  
"You are a threat to my planet!" he stormed, suddenly unleashing   
all of his frustrations onto her. Her determination and her presence made   
him edgy and that made him dangerous -- for an edgy man can let much slip   
out and not just his anger.  
  
"No. I'm no threat to your planet." Her smile disappeared and   
once more she assumed that same solemn face. He wasn't sure which was   
worse, but he was uncomfortable again beneath her piercing gaze,   
slightly embarrassed at his own outburst.  
  
A whisper.  
  
Brushing like a breeze within him, awakening his fears.  
  
He widened his eyes that had been slanted for decades now. Eyes   
that had forgotten the juvenile shocks that could quicken the blood and   
startle the heart. But his composure remained and he turned from her at   
last, a great task in itself but he accomplished what he should've done   
long before.  
  
"I'm sorry, you're mistaken," he told her coolly.  
  
She only smiled at his back and looked to the Earth, glorious in   
the blackened sky, stars blazing around it but never able to surpass its   
glow. "Oh?" She asked as if surprised.  
  
She looked to him again, for even turned he was unable to leave,   
to walk away from her. "I think not." She seemed to have an unending   
stream of confidence and energy that unsettled him.  
  
There could be no answer to her reply, and he initiated the first   
step. "Why are you so scared, Kunzite?"  
  
"You have no right--" he wanted his outrage to take over his   
feeble-mindedness, to let the frustration cleanse him of his inability to   
leave. Swirling around he faced her in anger. Perhaps, passion would   
free him this time.  
  
It was his second greatest mistake.  
  
It only bonded him tighter.  
  
He should've expected this much from a woman who they named Venus,   
after the goddess of love.  
  
A deceiver and a trickester.  
  
Yet, she only looked to his planet in the same sad and pensive   
eyes, as if she knew something that he did not. As if this was but a part   
to play and that their fates were sealed. "You are afraid of me." She   
did not return his stare as it was now she who looked on with awe at the   
home of the man beside her.  
  
"Why would I be afraid of a girl?" He sneered.  
  
"Because you do not understand me. Because you can never   
control me or possess me." She turned to him and her smile was soft.   
"Because you're afraid that if you do, you will--"  
  
"No! Never!" He swore and backed away as she approached him.  
  
"Do you not fear me now?" She asked him softly. The question   
taunted him, even though her voice never strayed from soft persuasion.   
She was very good at what she did.  
  
He could only shake his head before he felt his back hit the solid   
moonstone walls. "No!" he uttered in denial.  
  
She only smiled as she laid her pale hand on his cheek and   
then pulled his face down to hers. She put her lips to his ear and   
whispered the words that freed him from himself, but bonded him to   
her.  
  
"You've lost."  
  
He stood transfixed for a moment. Nothing he had ever expected   
her to say, nothing he was ever prepared to hear.  
  
"No."  
  
But the denial was a weak one.  
  
She pulled away then and her blue eyes found his, looking to   
his startled at his stubborn refusal to admit defeat. He wasn't sure   
what she was trying to say now as those blue eyes seemed to soften  
into the blue of the endless sky as she searched his soul. There were   
many things not yet spoken in the dark secrets of the night, many   
things still hidden.  
  
Her hand lingered on his cheek before brushing aside a strand of   
silver-white. "You're so much like her."  
  
He didn't know whom she meant.  
  
Or perhaps he did.  
  
She reminded him of another as well.  
  
She smiled and let him go, stepping back and turning away. Even   
in the night, he could see that she too emitted a glow, like his planet   
before him in the sky. But she was different from Earth; different from   
any woman he had ever met.  
  
"Venus."  
  
If she heard, she did not turn back or even pause in her steps.   
And soon her absence was felt as the swirling gold and orange disappeared   
around the corner, beneath the earthshine of his home planet.  
  
She was beautiful.  
  
She was everything he had never held and never had.  
  
Everything he shall never have.  
  
'You've lost.'  
  
Those words echoed in his ears and he knew the truth she spoke,   
because his decision would only lead him toward a fallen path.  
  
He looked to the dark shadow that loomed just over the horizon of   
the Earth, heard the whispering voices a million miles away. He could   
already imagine the screams. Yet, all he saw was the blue of her eyes as   
he drowned into their depths and he knew that he would never be the same   
again.  
  
The Earth would fall into the blackness she hung upon.  
  
Perhaps the Moon shall give it salvation if his Prince accepts.   
Perhaps it shall fall as well and be swallowed by the blackness all   
around it, shattering in some depths unseen and unknown.  
  
Whatever happens, he had lost his heart.  
  
And never again would he redeem it or be able to fill the   
blackness within his own self again.  
  
The light has burned and melted the ice.  
  
It was willing to give if he was willing to take.  
  
Instead he recoiled, unwilling to leave his black heart   
unprotected. But he found himself to be a flimsy and inexperienced guard   
against the brightness of this woman named after a god, and her light   
whisked whatever pieces that slept within the crevasse of his chest before   
swirling away into the night without leaving a golden tendril of her flowing   
luminescence behind.  
  
Now, all he had left was the black emptiness within, and the   
memory of her breaths upon his ear, so close yet further than anyone who   
had ever changed him, forever reminding him of his choice with the words   
she spoke.  
  
'You've lost.'  
  
He closed his arms around emptiness, choosing too late to hold   
onto the momentary light that had passed through his life before   
disappearing completely into the gathering silver of the universe. He   
could not reach her there, and thus, he ended up embracing only the   
drowning emptiness of nothing, while a flickering memory of golden light  
was snuffed out by the oncoming darkness of the night.  
  
The Moon continued to glow in beauteous ignorance.  
  
But the Earth swim and descended into the darkness around her.  
  
And all was gone except a memory of the moonlight, and nothing   
more.  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
blue@icedream.f2s.com  
  
Author's Note:  
Ta-da! It's V-chan and she's serious! *gasp in mock  
surprise* Oh my god! The world's coming to an end!  
Chapter five of "When All The Good Angels Sleep" is   
coming out after this week ^-^v  
  
Dedicated to the one and only V-chan... you know who you are ^-~  
I'd also like to thank my bestbud for looking over this for me,  
pointing out some of my yucky grammar AND keeping me awake during   
French ^-^;; Now THAT'S an accomplishment!  
  
blue *singing at the top of her lungs*  
(To DiC Sailor Moon theme song)  
"Fighting rivals by stage-lights!  
Winning love by starlight!  
I'm the one who is gonna find...  
*A* boyfriend someday soon!"  
Luna o.O;; "Where did she get that from?!"  
-.-;;  
blue ^-^v *continuing to sing as if she  
hadn't heard Luna's exasperated comment*  
"Writing henshin by lamplight!  
Living in her own head!  
I'll be stealing Jade-chan soon,  
So beware of the fiery Rei!  
I repeat be careful now!  
Oh it's time to run for your life!"  
*yanks Jadeite while she exits*  
"My hero!" *calls over her shoulder  
at the flying Jadeite*  
Jadeite *dangling behind blue like a rag  
doll* o.O;; "Why do I have a bad  
feeling about this?"  
Rei ][ "JADEITE! What did I tell you  
about flirting with the author?!"  
Jadeite ^-^;; "Oh! I remember now!  
Rei-chan will toast me if she finds  
me with the author..." O.O;; "WHAT?!  
BLUE!!!!"  
blue ^-^;; "Gomen ne! You're just too kawaii  
for me not to wanna keep ya!"  
Jadeite o.O;; "Run then! Run faster!" *scrambles  
onto his feet and then runs even faster  
than blue, dangling her behind him this  
time*  
Rei "JADEITE!! You're toasted!" .;;  
blue "Oh Jadeite-chan! MY hero! I feel like  
you've swept me off of my feet!" ^-^v *dangling  
behind Jadeite in the air as he continues  
to try to save his life by escaping a  
psychotic and angry Rei-chan, who's just  
SO awesome!...* ^-^;;  
Jadeite -.-;; "Remind me to NEVER get myself into  
a situation like this again!"  
blue ^-^v "I won't, my kawaii li'l dark king!"  
Rei *chasing after them, occasionally throwing  
a fire ball here and there* "WHAT DO YOU  
MEAN BY 'YOUR' DARK KING?!" [  
blue p "MY dark king!" *clings to Jadeite as  
he runs.*  
  
Hope ya enjoyed the fic!  
  
WARNING: All disappointments from lack of the  
seemingly promised kiss... I ain't responsible ^-^v  
I'm actually quite content! And the people that  
Venus and Kunzite were referring to are NOT the  
Prince and the Princess, can you guess who they  
mean? All flames may go to hell -- I ONLY accept  
constructive criticism -- if you don't have anything   
intelligent to say, try not to say anything at all!  
Or else be prepared to find something VERY nasty   
waiting for you at the end of your flaming career   
^-^v  
  
Love ya guys!  
  
.blue.  
blue@icedream.f2s.com  



End file.
